


Desde las sombras.

by Nande_chan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya sentía "algo", aunque no sabía que era ese "algo". Averiguarlo es, definitivamente, todo un trauma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde las sombras.

**Author's Note:**

> Hecho para la comunidad invisibleamigo como regalo para teniente_ross  
> Gracias a Lore por la idea y a Cari por checarlo para que no hubiera mucho OCC.
> 
> Nada es mío.
> 
> Mil gracias a sirem por betearlo.

Todos sabían que en el Host Club siempre habían sido Kaoru y Hikaru, Hani y Mori, Kyoya y Tamaki. Por parejas, uno era el paquete del otro. Si alguien quería relacionarse con uno inevitablemente terminaba relacionándose con el otro, no había más.

Kyoya jamás de los jamases admitiría que le agradaba eso, que le agradaba la situación, el hecho de tener a Tamaki solo para él. No, definitivamente nunca lo haría.

Y la vida era feliz, todos contentos, todos tranquilos, dentro de lo que cabe, todo bien.

Pero lo bueno no puede durar por siempre, ¿cierto?

Un día llegó aquel chico nuevo, que realmente era una chica, y todo comenzó a cambiar. Ya no eran Kaoru y Hikaru, Hani y Mori, Kyoya y Tamaki, no, ahora eran Kaoru, Hikaru y Haruhi; Hani, Mori y Haruhi; Kyoya, Tamaki y Haruhi.

Aparentemente, todos estaban bien con el cambio, incluso más felices podría decirse. Todos, menos Kyoya. Al principio no le importó mucho, pero poco a poco le fue molestando. Porque de pronto ya no era Tamaki y Kyoya, porque de un momento a otro dejó de ser Tamaki, Kyoya y Haruhi y se convirtió en Tamaki y Haruhi.

Y no dejaba de analizar la situación, de tratar de ver el momento en el que las cosas habían acabado así. Aunque todo esto era inútil, él sabía perfectamente cómo había pasado esto, incluso lo había alentado… pero en estos momentos era mejor engañarse diciendo que no se había dado cuenta a aceptar los hechos.

Cuando todo esto comenzó, él supo desde el principio cómo terminaría y lo había aceptado, incluso estaba feliz por su amigo, porque, por fin, había encontrado a alguien. Pero no contaba con que a medio camino empezara a tener ciertos sentimientos. ¡Sentimientos, por todos los cielos!, simplemente no era posible que Kyoya tuviera sentimientos, menos iesa/i clase de sentimientos, iba en contra de toda lógica.

La primera vez que sintió una ligera molestia por la cercanía entre Tamaki y Haruhi, pensó que se debía a la situación, a la falta, o tal vez exceso, de sentido común de una y la lentitud del otro en comprender ciertas cosas. Era normal, siempre lo irritaban las molestias innecesarias.

La segunda vez que sintió algo semejante, creyó que era por el bienestar de su amigo. Que le molestaba el hecho de que alguien, que no fuera él mismo, pusiera a Tamaki en semejante estado, que dejara a Tamaki todo demacrado y en un rincón llorando solo.

La siguiente vez, se dijo a sí mismo que lo que sentía se relacionaba con los gastos innecesarios que las ocurrencias de Tamaki con relación a Haruhi provocaban.

La última vez, no supo cómo justificarlo. Estaba feliz, eso era cierto, después de todo su mejor amigo no había partido. Estaba bien, le alegraba ese hecho.

Pero, había algo que lo molestaba mucho. Demasiado. No eran las faltas de sentido común, después de todo, ahora eso había provocado que Tamaki se quedara. Tamaki tampoco estaba triste, así que eso no era. Los gastos innecesarios tampoco le importaban, pagaría lo que fuera necesario para que él no se fuera. Entonces, ¿qué demonios era?

Nunca antes le había costado tanto analizar una situación, nunca le había costado tanto llegar a una conclusión.

Y una vez que la conclusión llegó, la rechazó, porque no podía ser. Simplemente no. No importaba lo bien que esa pieza encajara en el rompecabezas, no podía ser, ¿cierto?

Diciéndose a sí mismo que tenía que refutar su argumento, se dispuso a hacer una prueba. Era lo mejor y más viable, se convencería de que eso no era verdad y todo el mundo en paz.

Tamaki bailaba con Haruhi, ambos se miraban y se sonreían. Todo era perfecto, la música, el ambiente, los movimientos de Tamaki, la tranquilidad de Haruhi. Era isu/i momento.

Y entonces pasó. Kyoya sintió. Sintió ese aguijón, esa molestia, no, no era una simple molestia, era algo cercano a la furia, al enojo y aunado a eso había envidia, celos. Celos, porque hasta entonces Tamaki lo había mirado solo a él, porque antes eran Tamaki y Kyoya, porque ahora el tiempo que pasaban juntos era cada vez menos, porque Tamaki se había quedado por ella y no por él.

Estaba desconcertado, su teoría había sido comprobada y era imposible que fuera descartada. ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? ¿Qué debería de hacer y sentir?

No lo sabía, no sabía qué hacer. Y estaba lo bastante impresionado cómo para poder pensar en algo más que "esto no me está pasando a mí".

No era solo aceptar el hecho de sentir algo tan intensamente lo que lo perturbaba, ni tampoco era la cuestión de aceptar que sentía ialgo/i por Tamaki. No, también tendría que aceptar que por primera vez quería realmente a una persona y que no sabía qué hacer con eso.

Después de pensarlo y analizarlo fríamente como cualquier otra situación normal, llegó a la conclusión de que él era Kyoya y eso significaba que no se iba a ahogar en un mar de confusión como cualquier simple mortal. Oh no, no haría eso. Era nuevo lo que sentía, eso era cierto. Era algo con lo que no sabía lidiar, también era cierto. Resultado de lo anterior, se sentía inseguro. Pero había algo en lo que no tenía duda alguna, él quería a Tamaki y si bien sabía lo que éste comenzaba a sentir por Haruhi, también sabía que no era demasiado tarde para intentar algo, que él tenía muchas ventajas sobre ella y que podría ganar.

¿Cómo podría perder en algo así? Siempre manipulaba a todos y conseguía lo que deseaba, él era el Rey de las Sombras, sabía cómo debía manejar a Tamaki y lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Ahora, en el absurdo caso de que perdiera, lo aceptaría, dejaría a Tamaki con ella y, aunque probablemente no fuera el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra, seguiría adelante.

Bien, definitivamente, era hora de idear un buen plan, de tratar el asunto como el Rey de las Sombras y obtener lo que buscaba, costara lo que costara.


End file.
